Fort Blue Mountain
by goldleaves
Summary: Joren gets his happy ending. JorenxOC /OneShot/


Joren was proud, handsome and extremely conservative and had a deep hatred for women warriors, or for women in general who wouldn't do as commanded, basically women who didn't spend their time thinking about marriage and children or looking after their lord, as they should be.

Over the years after his Ordeal he had been given the command of a fort, Fort Blue Mountain to be exact, as it wrapped around the mountain which was situated over looking the Scanran Border, it was a perilous place and many under his command had died, but they were all proud to say that they literally were at the first line of Tortall's defence, much closer to the action than the other Fort's and in much more need of a mage than the rest, well that was what he had said to the King.

And so when he learnt that one of the black-robed mages was going to be stationed at the Fort, he had been pleased, setting out and planning to make the new mage a friend of his, giving him the best accommodations, good food, however his plans went awry when the black-robe maged turned up at Fort Blue Mountain, on a dark brown stallion and he learnt that it was a girl.

To say the truth, she was beautiful - her hair barely a few shades darker than his own, and her eyes the same colour as the marble that was mined from the mountain, she was tall but her figure was perfect - with soft curves and alluring expanses of leg - but how could she be a mage? especially one of black-robe status?

"Good Morning" he said, trying to polite, "I am Lord Joren of Stone-Mountain, Knight Commander of Fort Blue Mountain" and she inclined her head slightly,

"And to you my lord, I am Lady Elise of Blue Mountain Heights, Black-robe mage" she inclined her head as his eye-brow rose... she was from the fief that was situated further up the mountain, it was a deceptive fief - from first look it was poor, a mere mining village, but the full treasure and wealth of the fief lay inside the mountain- where they mined and where the Lord and his family, and their servants, lived.

The Castle within the mountain was large and spectacular, carved beautifully from the blue marble and furnished with riches from across the world,

"I can imagine you are weary from your travel, you must rest now ... my lady" he decided to be extra polite, it wouldn't be good if the daughter of the lord of their main beneficiaries were to discourage Lord Hawthron from giving them any supplies.

"Thank you My Lord"

* * *

As the months past, they grew to respect each other, and from that they became - almost - friends and from there it started to change and become more serious on both sides.

At dinner one night, with Lord Hawthron, in the castle inside the mountain, she sat across from him, her blonde hair pulled back from her face and tied in a simple but stunning manner leaving a couple strands to frame her face, and her dress was a bright blue, the same colour of her eyes.

The sleeves and neck line of the dress itself were low, showing off her silky skin and her shoulders and the hollow of her neck, and situated at her breasts was a silver pendant, with small diamonds reflecting light onto her skin.

He watched as she talked to her father and her brothers, and he watched as she licked her pink lips and the way she laughed, and he began to realize that he was in love with her.

* * *

The fighting was horrible, Scanrans climbing over walls and debris flying above them, Her clothes were burnt and ripped, and bloody and dirty, as she tried to block the fierce strikes from the other mage, who was also a black-robe, They exchanged deadly bursts of light, as their sword clashed against the others, both of them fighting for dominance in magic and skills.

In a desperate attempt the other mage sent a bolt of red magic at her chest and sent her flying right into a burning building but she stood once more, and using her sword to keep her upright she walked back to where he stood.

Surrounding him many soldiers were dying and lots of buildings were burning as he sent off great waves of energy, and knowing that she couldn't last that much longer she placed her hand out and uttering a word of power, bright green power flew through the air and hit him.

* * *

Joren watched as she steadily started to glow a bright green, as did the other mage. He watched as the light grew brighter and brighter and brighter until it was so bright that he had to close his eyes and suddenly there was a white flash and a great wave of energy sending everyone flying and then the light was gone.

Opening his eyes he saw that where the mage had stood there was now placed a large oak tree, the ground around it destroyed and black and laying on the ground a few meters away, blood trickling from a wound in her side, was Elise, her breath shallow.

With a shout he ran towards her, ignoring what remaining scanran soldiers there were, and lifted her into his arms -noticing that she was unconsciousness and that she did not weigh enough for some one her size, and he carried her to the medical ward and demanded that the healer help her as much as he could.

* * *

When she woke she saw that she was inside the Healers Wing of the fort, in a section that had been kept from the rest of the ward, seperated by curtains of white fabric, and sitting on her left side, his head over her hand, was Joren.

Slowly she lifted her hand and touched his face and she watched as he looked up at her, a strange emotion in his eyes,

"Joren?"

"You've been unconscious for two weeks, you have an cut across your stomach from a piece of debris and a mew minor bruises and burns, and your gift is only just starting to return to you"

"Oh"

"Never ever do that again, do you hear me? You almost died! Never ever waste that much gift on someone - their life is not as important as yours is! Do you know how worried i was?"

"Why?" She was confused, _what was he talking about? was this to do with the strange glint in his eyes?_

"Because I love you, you idiot"

"What?"

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Joren and Elise eventually got married, and spent most of their time at Fort Blue Mountain - which had been awarded to Joren at the end of the Scanran War.

They had three children; Zahirra, Gareth and Hawthron, and they lived in happiness until the died of old age.

**The End.**


End file.
